


Always My Lover

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Cobra Husbands, Dirty Talk, Discipline Kink, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Minor Humiliation, Shame, Spanking, Terry is John’s comfort and vice versa, kreese has a heart, loving relationship, sad kreese, terry will protect that heart with his everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: “There’s more ways to be distracted, you know?”John rolled his eyes, “... no... I don’t.”“Shall I show you, Johnny? Well I’ll explain it first, lamens terms. I got lube, you got a hole that needs to be filled and boom everything is forgotten.”“And what makes you think I’ll willingly give up such a prize to you?” John shot a glare to his lover of 30 years.“Oh just the fact that you moan like a bitch when you’re stuffed with my cock,” Terry replied, shying away from John’s swats and using his hand to slither in to his partners waistband of the gi he sported.“Spar for it?” John challenged, brow raised, sly smirk spread across his face.“You’re on!”
Relationships: John Kreese & Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Terry Silver
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Always My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this couple so I expect more of them on my page!!

Cradling his head in his hands, John Kreese sat on the mat of his dojo. He had hurt Johnny and felt awful about it. Ever since Vietnam, he’d changed. Sure he’d always known to fight, but never would he ever strangle a student— his best student. Sure he could always create another one, but he wished more than anything he just hadn’t choked out Lawrence. He needed guidance. He needed a friend. His best friend. On his cellphone, he quickly dialed the number of Terry Silvers.   
“Hello?” Came the response and Kreese’s heart beat faster.   
“Terry?... you busy?” He murmured, already practically hearing Terry’s smile through the call.   
“This a booty-call, John?” The sapphire eyed man joked.   
“Heh.. no. I need you. Can you—”  
“On my way daddy-o!” The other exclaimed enthusiastically. Kreese dropped the phone and cursed himself for even dialing the stupid number. Terry was the one person on earth who he didn’t have to be a stone-cold dick to. Terry was the only person on the planet who truly loved him. And he’d returned the love ever since they were 18 and in Vietnam together. 

A half hour later, the doorbell chimed as his old friend let himself inside. He strode confidently until he saw John’s face. Then, his steps quickened, rushing towards his best friend... his best everything.   
“What’s wrong, John? Cmon talk to me,” he nudged at the others shoulder, a silent plea to look at him.   
“I fucked up... Johnny. He lost and—” silence became so loud as Terry understood and instead of getting John to open his form, he gently cradled the other in a welcoming embrace. John could’ve died there in that hold and been the happiest man in the world. It had become a shelter for him, Terry’s arms, always there to hold him when things went wrong. They held him in ‘nam as they fought and the nights were scary and lonely. They held him afterwards as they both shook from trauma. They held him after John had proposed with a ring that belonged to his father and Terry cried because it was not even legal. They held him all these years of making love into the night. And now they’re holding him as he regretfully reflected on one of the worst moments of his cruel existence.   
“You wanna go home?” Terry whispered into the dark, testing if his lover was with him fully. He was not. More silence followed. It became deafening. Silvers couldn’t tell if Kreese was crying or not.   
“Hey, you wanna spar, Johnny-boy?”   
John looked up into his blue eyes, they glistened in the dark.   
“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go. If you really want me to kick your ass again...” he teased, wiping his eyes and shuffling to the lockers to retrieve a gi for himself and his partner. His partner in everything.   
“Here.” He threw it at him and they both changed in haste, knotting their belts.   
“Ready?”  
“Always.”  
The got into fighting stance, the darkness enveloping them, and Kreese lunged at Silvers. Terry dodged it, ducking under the swift movement of his partners foot. He came back with a sweep of his ankle slipping across the back of John’s legs and bringing him to his knees. They smiled at each other. They knew that they were crazy, yes. Crazy in every way but that’s how they liked it. Insane.   
“That all you got, sweetheart?” John questioned, shooting up and grabbing Terry’s face between his big, calloused hands.   
“Mm, I’m full of surprises, baby.” He replied, twisting his body so that with his hands on John’s hips, he could maneuver their sweaty bodies onto the cool mats beneath them.   
“Ha! I could’ve seen that coming from a mile away!”  
“Could not! Liar.”  
“Me? Lie?” The shorter of the two fawned innocence causing his accomplice to chuckle before burying his head into the crease of the mans neck and dragging his lips to the spots that made him twitch under him.   
“There’s more ways to be distracted, you know?”  
John rolled his eyes, “... no... I don’t.”   
“Shall I show you, Johnny? Well I’ll explain it first, lamens terms. I got lube, you got a hole that needs to be filled and boom everything is forgotten.”  
“And what makes you think I’ll willingly give up such a prize to you?” John shot a glare to his lover of 30 years.   
“Oh just the fact that you moan like a bitch when you’re stuffed with my cock,” Terry replied, shying away from John’s swats and using his hand to slither in to his partners waistband of the gi he sported.   
“Spar for it?” John challenged, brow raised, sly smirk spread across his face.   
“You’re on!” 

Another round and again, Terry emerged on top.   
“Let me help you, baby.”  
John nodded desperately and allowed Terry to remove the bottoms of his gi. The stalky man sighed almost sweetly as his boyfriend... John hated that word... stroked the back of his thighs.   
“All these years and you’re still so handsome.”  
“Yeah, all these years and you’re still a romantic. Enough chick stuff and stick it in me.”  
Terry raised a brow, “so you’re in the mood to be a little whore then?”  
“I’m never in the mood to be a little— TERRY!” He yelled as the other brought his hand down on his bare ass, the sting unexpected and smoldering hot.   
“What? Just checking to make sure you can make those sweet little noises I love so much.”  
John, the hothead he was, soon became agitated.   
“Shut the fuck up and fuck me, Silvers”   
Terry delivered another hard slap to the other cheek causing Kreese to almost yelp. Anyone who knows Kreese would not believe their eyes that this is the evil, awful, cold man he appears as. Only Terry has seen this side of him. He likes to keep it that way.   
“How do you want it, baby?”   
Kreese shot daggers through his eyes at the other, “I need to be punished, sensei. Punish me. I want it to hurt. Make it brutal. Force me to cry. Hurt me. God please hurt me, Terry. Need the pain.” He rambled as Terry circled his hole with a lubed finger.   
He smirked evilly with a snide laugh, “you couldn’t take the pain I’d give to you fully, but I suppose you need to be taught how to be a respectable Sensei, again. Don’t you?” He pressed the finger into the tight hole, curling it on John’s prostate. John made no sound.   
“Do I need to repeat myself?”   
No reply.   
“Alright baby? You want it dry. I’ll make it hurt. I’ll rip you in two and you’ll sob for me to stop but I won’t. I’ll keep pounding your tight, bloody hole and tell you how naughty you are and I’ll punish you til you pass out and when you wake up, you’ll have a face full of steaming hot cum. My cum. You want that?”   
John’s eyes widened, noticing that Terry had already had been pumping his ass with three fingers.   
“Or,” he began, “you could have me prep you all nice and ready, I’ll punish you if you wish and then I will fuck the shit out of you and make you my cum dump, John. The choice is yours.”  
John growled, trying to throw his boyfriend off of him, but at that moment, Terry had tucked his pinky finger in as well and soon folded the thumb.   
“Can you take my fist? The longer you stay silent, the deeper it’s going to go.”  
John said nothing, although a shiver spread through him as the big invasion.   
“Fine. Have it your way,” Terry remarked, punching into the tight hole and making John howl and twitch, “I wonder how your students would think of the oh-so-scary Sensei Kreese screaming on the mat of THEIR practice place with a fist up his ass and a dripping cock... how do you think they would? Oh wait. It doesn’t matter what you think. You failed. You failed them. And for this, you must be punished as you wanted.”   
The fist moved faster inside of him, brushing his prostate and Kreese started to find tears trickling out of his eyes. He told himself it was from pleasure or pain but deep down, it was shame.   
“You look so good like this, my god. Damn I should fist you more often. Your hole seems rather happy about it too.”  
The sensation burned as Terry delved deeper, pumped faster, his hole fluttered around the hand up his literal ass. He nearly came but his lover ripped away his hand from the one writhing beneath him.   
Fast as hell, the emptiness was filled with Terry’s long cock shoving into the other and slamming into his prostate.   
“Tell me how you failed.”   
This was their therapy. It helped them. Kreese enjoyed the discipline he deserved. The movement grew faster, his ass got reamed over and over until he sobbed out, “I failed, sensei. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I failed.”   
“That’s right and in this dojo we don’t fail, do we?” He delivered a hard slap to his right asscheek as he took him harder from behind, bruising his hips and railing that tight hole, “and if we do fail?”  
“We learn from it, Sensei,” Kreese replied airily, his eyes rolled back into his head as he almost came yet again.   
“Please let me come, Terry. Please?”   
Terry loved hearing his boyfriend beg.   
“No. Bad teachers don’t get to come. Tell me how good you are. You just —oh fuck! You feel amazing— made a mistake, honey.”  
He pounded harder into the man underneath him, firing his hips like a pistol, the other was shaking with pure pleasure as he had his most sensitive part wrecked by his bestfriend.   
“I’m— Ah! — a good sensei. I’m good. I’m good— fuck. Right there!— I’m so good. Thank you. Thank you. Please! Oh my god Terry!”  
And with that Terry jerked his cock a few times before he exploded onto the mat in a fury that nearly knocked him out. It was barely a minute before Terry erupted inside his split asshole. 

Both sweaty and spent, they lay together in a tight embrace.   
“Thanks.” Kreese muttered.   
“Mm, anything for you,” Terry responded, kissing his lovers temple and then his lips.   
“I love you, doll face”   
“Oh Johnny, stop. The butterflies in my stomach are threatening to escape!” Terry swooned jokingly, eliciting a laugh from his partner, “I love you too, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, as always. ♥️


End file.
